koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pang Tong
Pang Tong (onyomi: Hō Tō) is a short lived strategist for Liu Bei. He is sometimes addressed as "The Fledgling Phoenix" (鳳雛), the clashing opposite of the "Sleeping Dragon". Although he is a talented strategist, his odd appearance and snide personality were said to repulse the lords in the Three Kingdoms era. His Dynasty Warriors incarnation is forty-fourth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fifty-ninth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. His character's height in Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). Role in Games :"You soar above us like a glorious phoenix!" ::~~Ina; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Known as a genius who matches Zhuge Liang's intelligence, Pang Tong joins the resistance against Wei sometime before Chi Bi. In most of the games, he works as a mole within Cao Cao's army at Chi Bi and suggests for the boats to be chained together. His tactics increases the damage of the imperative fire attack. Formally joining Liu Bei soon after, he is the one who suggests for his liege to attack Liu Zhang. Unless players are playing his story or they neglect his safety at Cheng Du, Pang Tong often dies due to Zhang Ren's ambush. In Dynasty Warriors 3, he makes his appearance at Cheng Du where he usually perishes as a result of Zhang Ren's ambush. If players go through Pang Tong's Musou Mode, he will take over Huang Zhong's place at Yi Ling. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends has him challenge Zhuge Liang for the title of the army's master strategist. Even with Pang Tong's genius, he is still only seen as "second best" to his colleague. Hoping to prove his worth in their battle, he wants to demonstrate that he is truly better than Zhuge Liang. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes Pang Tong as a scholar who once studied with Zhuge Liang. He was first recruited by Wu but his dull countenance and eccentric appearance made him unpopular. Before the Battle of Chi Bi, he went to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, who knows his colleague's talents, invited him under his sovereign's service. At Chi Bi, he knocks out the central boats connecting the armies together, gathering Cao Cao's army in one place. His plans gained him recognition and he becomes the main commander at Jing Province in place of Zhuge Liang. Claiming a resounding victory at Cheng Du, Pang Tong sees their chance to expand and directs Liu Bei to capture Han Zhong at the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. With the Shu kingdom established, Liu Bei suddenly passes away with his ambitions unfulfilled. Touched by his lord's vision, Pang Tong works together with his fellow strategist to fulfill it. After the Nanman tribe surrenders, both geniuses decide to take out both kingdoms at once. Zhuge Liang engages Wei at Wu Zhang Plains and Pang Tong leads the simultaneous defense against Wu at Bai Di Castle. Both strategists are victorious in their campaigns and the land is united under Shu. Pang Tong lives the rest of his life upholding his lord's dream of a land at peace. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Pang Tong shares his Legend Mode with Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci. A year before the Yellow Turban Rebellion takes place, the three men compete to obtain the mystical book, The Way of Peace. He continues to act as a contributing figure in Chi Bi and Cheng Du in the sixth title. In Wei's version of Chi Bi, he chains Wei's boats together and defects later in the battle. If Zhuge Liang is defeated, Pang Tong acts as his substitute and calls upon the winds. Players may choose to keep him alive in his other battle. As opposed to attacking Cheng Du like other titles, Liu Bei absolutely refuses to listen to Pang Tong's advice in Dynasty Warriors 7 and forbids his men from attacking Liu Zhang. Whether his lord agrees to the attack or not, the strategist knows the people of Yi Province are in support of Liu Bei and feels it's necessary to remove Liu Zhang. Respecting Liu Bei's wish to avoid attacking Cheng Du at least, Pang Tong instead covertly gathers a small group of the Shu army to attack Liu Zhang's stronghold at Luo Castle. Both he and Fa Zheng coordinate the troops for the battle. Pang Tong suffers an arrow wound by Zhang Ren's soldiers while passing through the southern valley, but he perseveres for Liu Zhang's retreat. After they take the castle, Liu Bei begins to state his protest but is quickly surprised to hear the citizens' grateful cheers. Pang Tong passes away from his wounds suffered soon after, entrusting the title of strategist to Zhuge Liang. Pang Tong's first Legendary Mode has him attack Luo Castle by himself, pushing through Liu Zhang's army using brute force. He has a chance to defy his death by defeating Zhang Ren and claims victory once Wu Yi is defeated. His second Legendary Mode has him and Zhuge Liang unite their talents to defeat Cao Cao and his army sometime after Chi Bi. He is given a brief but vital role in the seventh chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next. Recruited by Zhuge Liang after the fall of Xiangyang, Pang Tong attempts to convince Liu Bei that attacking Liu Zhang is the best course of action they have in order to gain Yi Province as their own. When Liu Bei still hesitates to attack his relative, the strategist decides to take a more active approach by leading an assault on Luo Castle. After clearing the path for his allies, he is shot from behind by Liu Xun's archers. His death strengthens Liu Bei's resolve to fight Liu Zhang, resulting in the formation of Shu. In Dynasty Warriors 8 ''Pang Tong reprises his role from previous installments and he is given the role of chaining the Wei fleet together at the Battle of Chibi. He is discovered by Wei forces due to Xu Shu's defection to Wei. In the Wei hypothetical route the linked ship strategy will fail, but in Shu's version of the battle Pang Tong is rescued by Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun, and they defeat Zhang Liao and Xu Shu in time to launch the fire attack successfully. Averting Pang Tong's death during the conflict at Chengdu is one of the requirements needed to unlock Shu's hypothetical route. If his death is averted, he will participate in the battle of Mt Dingjun. When Xu Shu arrives at Fan Castle, Pang Tong will later arrive with Ma Dai and Ma Chao as reinforcements as well as Zhang Jiao and the remnants of the Yellow Turbans, thus saving Guan Yu from death. Pang Tong then travels with Wei Yan to Chang'an to launch a surprise attack on Wei. Encountering Jiang Wei, he convinces the young strategist to come to Shu, having been abandoned by his allies. He later appears as a reinforcement at Luoyang. He joins the final battle at Xuchang and advises Liu Shan and Zhao Yun to cut off side entrances to prevent Wei reinforcements. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Pang Tong appears in Wei's story as a strategist for Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. He sends engineers to build a bridge over a nearby river to lead directly into the enemy main camp. If this plan is thwarted, he will retreat to the stone sentinel maze with an ambush party, creating clones of himself to confuse the player. If confronted with Cao Pi, he will claim that he's not willing to work for Orochi. When Cao Pi stresses that he wants Pang Tong to work for him, Pang Tong agrees. He is among the officers who appear in Wei's ending to support Cao Pi over Cao Cao. Pang Tong stays with Wei in ''Warriors Orochi 2. He stays with Cao Pi to defend the main headquarters and springs into action when Kiyomori and the newly resurrected Orochi attack them. To counter the Orochi army offensive, Pang Tong circles around the main actions on the battlefield and forces the enemy troops to crowd in the center. He then unleashes a fire attack on them, dropping the morale of Kiyomori's troops. Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci team with him for their dream stage. They desire to prove the superiority of sorcery to the ninpo (ninja magic) from Nene's army. He is the one who reveals the hidden Kunoichi on the field. Musou OROCHI Z has him participate in another dream stage with San Zang and Toshiie. He supports both of them at Anegawa. Pleased with Orochi's second defeat, Pang Tong retired for years and sought to live a life of solitude in Warriors Orochi 3. Wanting to once again have his talents for their cause, Zhuge Liang and his party later locate the strategist heavily surrounded by the serpent forces at Komaki-Nagakute. Once the small group of reinforcements rescue him, Pang Tong quickly initiates the fire attack he planned in advance to reverse the tide of battle to their favor. Realizing that the wars are not over, Pang Tong reluctantly leaves his days of leisure to assist the coalition. On a side mission of Chapter 4 Ultimate, he along with Seimei Abe and Zhuge Liang established a special training for Xu Shu, Zhuge Dan and Kanetsugu Naoe. Kessen In Kessen II, Pang Tong is introduced as Zhuge Liang's brother-in-law. Unlike his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, he doesn't wear a mask and is portrayed as a young, intelligent slacker who loves to drink. After he joins, he acts as a cunning military and political adviser. He is a good magician but doesn't have a strong military stat or defense. To balance out his strength, he usually leads an archery unit and acts as a secondary general for Liu Bei, Sun Li, or Mei Sanniang. He may also swear brotherhood with Ma Su. Character Information Personality Nihilistic, vain, and sometimes smarmy, Pang Tong is someone who spares sweet talk and stays focused on the heart of the matter. While he seeks practical solutions that grants the best results, his blunt statements may sometimes make him unpopular with others. Even so, his heart is in the right place and he is a bit playful; with each little insult that he may let slip, Pang Tong mends it with well-meaning advice as well as being more openly casual with others. While he may not always show it, he is just as loyal to his liege as any other member within Liu Bei's army. In the Asian script, he speaks in a particularly sleazy and loose tone with an archaic dialect. He is good friends with Zhuge Liang and is one of the few in Shu who can talk as his intellectual equal, as well as being his loose-mouthed and less-cryptic foil to Zhuge Liang's more quiet and poker-faced nature. He sympathizes with Wei Yan and encourages his companion to stay true to his beliefs, which is also something he does different compared to Zhuge Liang (as he doesn't often trust Wei Yan). During the Warriors Orochi series, he grows fond of Cao Pi and praises the younger man's accomplishments. He also offers special praise to Hanzō, Kunoichi, Mitsunari, Yoshimoto, and Hanbei. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Pang Tong is given the nickname of "Intellectual Black Bird" while the English version changes it to "The Phoenix of Chaos". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Phoenix Generals". His original name for his Level 11 Weapon is named after the Fenghuang, a mythological beast originating from China. Though identified as the "Chinese phoenix", it is actually closer to a chimera by definition since its body is composed of various body parts of other animals, as well as being made up of two different birds (the male-only feng and the female-only huang). Commonly known as the lord of all birds and a wind god, its feathers grant living beings the power to become rulers of the land. It is a positive entity of power, benevolence, virtue, and justice often paired with the dragon. A guardian beast for rulers, it ensures prosperity for an era's rule if it is seen beside a person of power. Princes who are highly intelligent are said to have been born with a fenghuang's protection. The Fenghuang is a member of the Four Spirits whom once protected the Jade Emperor's gardens, working together with the Qilin (a tiger-like beast standing for faith), Ling'gui (tortoise who displayed good or bad fortunes), and Yinglong (dragon who foretold changes). The Four Spirits are said to either be the inspiration or deviation of the Four Gods in mythology due to their similar characteristics. As a side note, the fenghuang is the symbol for Wei within the Dynasty Warriors series. The Fenghuang motif also ties into Pang Tong's famous moniker of "The Fledgling Phoenix", as well as the characters used for the said moniker (鳳雛) being a term for "a young gifted person with much promise", citing the intellect association in that Pang Tong's mind is gifted with the Fenghuang's grace. Pang Tong's weapons are usually named after elements of the wind or illusions, which continues for the Asian ports of Dynasty Warriors 6. His third, fourth, and Standard weapons mention a wind god in their titles, but it's not clear if it alludes to wind gods in general (風神, fuujin or kaze no kami) or Fuujin (風神), a Japanese elemental spirit. Fuujin is depicted as either an ominous supernatural entity or a god working together with his opposite, Raijin. He is usually depicted as a demonic man carrying a sack of wind over his shoulders. If he was angered, Fuujin would ride the currents of the wind and enter a person's orifices. Once inside, he would exhale a yellow tinted breeze from his mouth. During medieval Japan, it was believed foul stenches or the extreme temperatures of seasonal weather could enter a person's internals and make them sick; thus, Fuujin is known mainly as an entity that spreads illness. The phrase for warning someone of the common cold in Japanese, "You'll catch a cold" (風邪を引く, Kaze wo hiku), dates from the Edo Period and refers to this ancient belief of infections. His personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Water Mirror Silk". Water Mirror is the Taoist name for Sima Hui, a hermit who shared close ties with Pang Tong and his father. The particular silk awarded to Pang Tong is famous for having a glossy and shimmering shine to it, a prized fabric for collectors. Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Michael Lindsay - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Oliver Mink - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) * Yun Se Wung - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Kim Jang - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Takahiro Kawachi - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Toshio Furukawa - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Pang Tong/Quotes *"The land is in chaos. There is no justice or virtue here." *"I don't like the looks of this place. If we get ambushed..." *"To be honest, I am astounded. I did not think you to be so powerful..." :"See? There you go again! Talking down to people... That's one thing I really don't like about you..." :"I see... So you are determined to fight me..." :"Sure... Let's determine who's better... once and for all..." ::~~Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"Surrounded at Fallen Phoenix Hill? The enemy seems to have a sense of humor. The problem is, I have no intention of falling just yet. I'll see you on the side of the hill!" ::~~Pang Tong at Cheng Du before the ambush; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Ah... So, you control the winds. Still, with your little wings, you shall never reach the heavens. Come with me. Leave behind your worldly desires. Let the peace of the heavens enfold you." :"Nah, that's not for me. Sitting back and just watching events unfold? How boring can you get? Down here is where I want to soar. And I plan to fly as far as these wings will take me." ::~~Zuo Ci and Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"Well, well well! Look at what we have here! Are you lost? You didn't really think you could pass through so easily through a road like this?" :"I work for a greater purpose! ...It is even a purpose I will risk my life for!" ::~~Zhang Ren ambushing Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"I'm glad you actually made it this far, Pang Tong. Now I can repay for Chibi." :"Oh, you remember that humiliating defeat? My dear Cao Cao, it's not healthy to hold grudges." ::~~Cao Cao and Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"My lord, are you still having trouble deciding whether or not to attack Liu Zhang?" :"Pang Tong, both you and Zhuge Liang have valid points. However, killing Liu Zhang will not benefit the greater good. I cannot use my army for personal gain." :"Boy, it sure is tough dealing with someone with such high morals. You need to look at the big picture, my lord. Think about what you must do to create a land of benevolence." ::~~Pang Tong and Liu Bei; Dynasty Warriors Next *"They call you the "Fledgling Phoenix". Aren't you too old to still be a baby bird?" :"You're right, maybe I have been taking it too easy." :"If you think so, then start working harder. It's never too late to go for it." :"Well, getting worked up about it won't help me now. I think I'll just keep taking it easy." ::~~Zhang Fei and Pang Tong; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"So you're the one they call the Fledgling Phoenix, huh?" :"Eh, I've been called lots of things. Some more complimentary than others..." ::~~''Mitsunari and Pang Tong; Warriors Orochi'' *"I can't afford to lose here - Nene would kill me!" :"She'll forgive you when she sees the damage I've done to you." ::~~''Hideyoshi and Pang Tong; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Ah, gathering information on the enemy, I see. Nice work. Having spies as capable as you makes it easy for us strategists to formulate tactics." :"..." :"I meant that as a compliment. Don't you have anything to say in response?" ::~~Pang Tong and Hanzō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Pang Tong/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Pang Tong is affiliated with the shaman rod in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Takes a swig of wine, spits forward a torrent of fire from his mouth and stumbles around drunkenly a few moments afterward. :Musou - Sky Surfer (大飛翔): : Rides on his rod and flies forward with a flaming aura, sweeping all enemies in the way. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Power Nap (臥鳳): R1 + : Yawns, lies on the ground, scratches his back a few times with his staff and as he gets up knocks his opponents back with a blast of air. Heals a bit of Pang Tong's health. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Levitates staff while controlling a large ball of wind within the surrounding area. Pang Tong finishes the move by causing the ball to burst into a massive hurricane. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Points rod upward, sending out small ice spheres that burst upon contact. : , : Hurls weapon upward. : , , : Climbs on top of rod and jumps up and down several times, damaging nearby enemies on contact. : , , , : Somersaults forward while causing rod to spin around him. : , , , , , : Spins around momentarily while surrounded within a tornado. : , : Conjures a sudden burst on the ground while hovering in mid-air. :R1: Lies down and buffs self with green-tinted energy, raising attack power temporarily and regenerating whole team's health. Functions the same as his original alternate Musou Attack, only with a few different effects. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does an acrobatic flip before propelling self forward against the enemy. Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang Tong is affiliated with the shadow fan in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Causes Pang Tong to levitate and conjure a pair of fiery wings, imbuing his weapon with flames temporarily. :Aerial Musou - Phoenix Wing (鳳翼旋風): , : Launches enemies up into the air by conjuring a large tornado on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Swings his weapon multiple times while he is followed by a tornado. He then proceeds to bat away the enemy, leaving behind a wave of energy in all directions. During the extended version, he leaps up and down stomping the ground to produce sudden bursts of wind charged with electricity, remaining in place to inflict additional strikes near the end. Weapons :See also: Pang Tong/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang Tong now uses the shadow fan as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Pang Tong was an adviser to Liu Bei during the Later Han period of China. Unlike the portrayal in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Pang Tong did not defect to Cao Cao's forces during the battle of ChiBi, nor scheme the chaining and burning of Cao Cao's fleet. Also, he did not advise Liu Bei to assassinate Liu Zhang, or Wei Yan to kill Liu Zhang at a banquet. Pang Tong was appointed as an Attendant Official, but proved to be a terrible administrator. Instead, Pang Tong was given rank as Master of the Army, holding authority and proceeding over military discipline, strategy, and administration. His most famous deed was recommending Liu Bei to follow one of three plans to seize the city of Yizhou: 1.) Request an audience with Yang Huai and Gao Pei, defenders of Boshui Pass, to leave for Jing, then arrest and kill them to gain control of their armies, 2.) Launch a surprise attack on the city, or, 3.) Go back to Jing and decide to seize Yizhou at another time. Of these, Pang Tong favored the second and thought the worst of the third, yet Liu Bei adopted the first plan. After finishing the tasks and absorbing Yang Huai and Gao Pei's armies, Liu Bei went on to besiege the city of Luo. During the siege, Pang Tong was killed by a stray arrow at the age of 36. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Pang Tong was a strategist of Liu Bei and old friend and rival of Zhuge Liang. He at first served Sun Quan where much regard was placed on him by Zhou Yu, and by pretending to defect to the enemy during the battle of Chibi, he was able to convince Cao Cao to chain his ships together, ensuring his defeat. During the engagements, Pang Tong was also able to give Liu Bei's first military adviser, Xu Shu a plan to escape the inevitable slaughter of Cao Cao's fleet. After Zhou Yu's death, Lu Su recommended him to Sun Quan as a replacement strategist, but he came off as ugly and arrogant, so he was not made strategist, after which he fled to Liu Bei with the help of Lu Su, where he was given a menial administrative role, and spent all his time drinking rather than working. When Zhang Fei heard of this, he was furious and went to see him along with Sun Qian. Zhang Fei was determined to cut down Pang Tong on the spot but Sun Qian convinced him to hear out Pang Tong. It turned out that Pang Tong's skill was so great that he solved all administrative issues right in front of his startled guests, who reported this back to Liu Bei, who had been given advice by Zhuge Liang to not put him in any menial role, and Pang Tong was immediately promoted to a strategist role, where he aided Zhuge Liang in the plot to take the Riverlands. Liu Bei gave him a favorite horse for the invasion. However, he was killed during the battle by arrows launched by the troops of by Zhang Ren, which inspired Liu Bei to fight to avenge his death. Gallery Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is usually "Sensei" (先生) but changes to "Mothra" (モスラ) with his Dynasty Warriors 6 designs. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters